


The Smiths and Chill

by Hapln



Series: Simon and Bram after Simon Vs. [1]
Category: Simon vs the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Fandom
Genre: Author is mlm, Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 08:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20485556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hapln/pseuds/Hapln
Summary: Simon is nervous because Bram is coming over and this is the first time they'll be hanging out alone since they started openly talking about sex since they discovered who the other was."Okay. Bram is coming over in twenty minutes and I couldn't be more nervous. Of course, he's been to my house before, but this would be the first time he'd be coming to my house since we'd openly talked about sex; at least, since we'd discovered who the other was."





	The Smiths and Chill

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first finished fanfic and also my first time writing smut, so please be gentle. I wrote this really late last night, so I take responsibility for any and all mistakes. 
> 
> The characters are both 17 in this, but will both be 18 sometime throughout the series. 
> 
> I'm also 18 and I'm a gay boy, in case anyone freaks out about fetishizing or anything.

Okay. Bram is coming over in twenty minutes and I couldn't be more nervous. Of course, he's been to my house before, but this would be the first time he'd be coming to my house since we'd openly talked about sex; at least, since we'd discovered who the other was. And we'd never explicitly said anything sexual until now. Sure, I'd thought about it plenty of times, but I never really brought it up to him. I guess I didn't want to scare him off. 

Oh gosh, I think I just heard the doorbell.  
I can hear my mom greeting someone down stairs. I can't help but feel like I should be the one greeting him. Suddenly there's footsteps on the stairs and my heart is pounding. The door creaks open and my mom pokes her head in.  
"Si, Bram's here. You two better behave, I want this door open." She gives me a pointed look. I resist the urge to roll my eyes, "Oh my god, Mom, stop!"

She actually rolls her eyes and pushes my door open to let Bram through. She gives me that look again. Jeez, isn't she overbearing. I shoo her away as I grab Bram and pull him into the room. I can hear her walking back down the stairs and I guess I visibly relax because Bram giggles. 

"Hey." I turn to him and smile. He looks a little flushed, like maybe he's embarrassed about something. I raise my eyebrow. His cheeks burn a little brighter. "What?" He coughs.  
"You're blushing." I brush my fingertips over his cheekbones.  
"Your uh- your mom said,'No funny business.'" He blushes down to his neck as he says it and I can't help but laugh. God, he's just too cute. 

I turn to my iPod and plug it into the speakers. "Heaven Knows I'm Miserable Now" by The Smith's slowly pours out and fills the room. I turn to Bram and gently tug him towards my bed.  
I lay down and pull him on top of me. The warmth of his body pressed against mine is something I don't think I'll ever get enough of. His body is so firm, yet soft in all the right places. I run my hand up his arm and cup the back of his neck. God, I've been wanting to kiss him like this for weeks; since we planned this hang out.  
I can feel him fighting back a smile as our lips meet. His lips - god, his lips - are so soft. They're slightly chapped, no doubt from the way he pulls them into his mouth when he's nervous or embarrassed; however they still feel amazing pressed against mine. 

The music has faded to something softer, I can't quite place what it is. The blood is rushing through my body and all I can hear is my own heartbeat and maybe my own breathing.. I can't believe it feels this good to just kiss someone.  
Bram shifts his hips and it's then that I realize just how hard we both are. His hips rock against mine and I gasp softly, "Abraham." I can feel him start to grin and then his hips press in harder and he's kissing me with so much passion.  
I think I can hear myself panting and I desperately hope my music is loud enough to block out the noises we're making. I run one of my hands down Bram's back and grab a fistful of his ass. God, I'm getting so turned on. His ass is firm yet soft and gives just enough between my fingers. He moans softly and I can't stop playing that sound over in my head. I want to hear it again. I grip his asscheek a little harder, not enough to bruise but enough to feel. He moans again, slightly louder this time and I press my lips harder to his to keep him quiet. His lips are open and pliant, so I slip my tongue into his mouth and run it along his. It's kind of sloppy and wet, but it feels un-like it has with any of my past girlfriends. 

Bram pulls away and sits up, his legs on either side of my hips. He leans forward and kisses me again, "I wanna try something." He pulls back again and starts pulling off his shirt.  
Boy have I dreamed of this moment. Getting to see all that soft, brown skin and getting to memorize every raise and dip of muscle. His shirt is off and I think I've stopped breathing. He has abs. I really think I've choked on my own tongue because I can't say anything I want to say. Like how beautiful he is and how much I've thought about touching him like this. I don't even realize it, but my hands are roaming up his sides and he shivers when my hands graze his pecs. He's blushing again and I think maybe I've been staring too long, so I grab him gently by the back of the neck and pull him down for a kiss.

I can feel his hands slowly running down my stomach until they're met by my pants and suddenly I'm nervous. I'm scared I won't be as beautiful to him as he is to me. Maybe I'm thinking too much. I try to stop my thoughts and focus on what I'm feeling as he starts undoing the ties on my sweats. He sits back again and hooks his fingers under my waistband, boxers too. I try to pace my breathing as he pulls down my sweats, taking my boxers with them. I close my eyes as I feel the cold air of the room on my dick. I'm nervous and it doesn't help when I hear Bram suck in a deep breath. Oh God.  
I feel his fingers brush my shaft gently and I can't help the soft moan that escapes me. I force myself to open my eyes and make eye contact with him. He's not even looking at my face. He's biting his lip and he's blushing all the way down to his nipples. His eyes track his fingers as he grasps me and slowly strokes, up and down, up and down. I can hear myself groaning and I'm not prepared at all when he scoots back and slowly leans down. His tongue pokes out of his mouth and he finally looks up at me. His eyes are dark in this lighting and look like deep pools of chocolate; I'm mesmerized.  
He licks the head of my dick and the shocked whimper that pours out of me would be embarrassing if I wasn't so turned on. He's holding my dick upright and almost looks unsure as he experimentally wraps his lips around me. He sucks softly and I'm moaning again. Suddenly I'm remembering that my door is wide open and if anyone was to walk up stairs right now, I'd be busted. Something about that makes the situation even hotter and I can feel my body heating up from the nerves.  
I reach down and run my fingers through Bram's curls, I scratch softly at his scalp and he moans softly. The way the vibrations run through me, makes me shudder and I can't help the way my hips buck up into his mouth. He chokes softly and for a second I'm worried I've hurt him. I can feel his saliva running down the shaft of my dick and collecting in a pool at the base of it. I think maybe it should be gross, but it feels so good.  
He pushes his head down farther, trying hard to meet his hand. I'm almost skeptical this is his first time giving someone a blowjob, because he's doing so well. The way he's bobbing his head feels good, but it's even better when his tongue flicks out and he sucks softly at the crown of my dick. He pulls back to breath, heaving slightly. His tongue dances around my head and he presses it experimentally into the slit there. I can feel the pressure in my stomach building, just below my navel. I think I'm gonna cum.  
He starts bobbing his head again, his hand making up for what he can't fit into his mouth. I'm so close. I try to choke out a warning, but I'm coming before I can say anything.  
Bram pulls back and coughs slightly from the sudden burst. He swallows anyway, I guess trying to impress me from the way he grins when he's done. My whole body feels heavy, but I still ache with the need to touch him. 

He crawls his way back up my body and we're kissing again. His mouth is slick and wet. Maybe it should be gross that I'm licking the taste of my own cum out of his mouth, but I can't get enough of kissing him. I start pulling off his jeans and I can't believe he's been in them this whole time. By the time his jeans are off I can see the shape and size of his cock through his briefs and my mouth goes a little dry. I tug at the waistband and his dick bobs free. It's a beautiful, deep brown; just as pretty and flushed as his cheeks when he's embarrassed.  
I reach forward and wrap my hand around him. His hips immediately rock forward and the slide is slippery; his dick is already slick from his own precum and I can't help but find it electrifyingly hot.  
I try to do to him what I do to myself when I masturbate. I pump my hand up and down, twisting my wrist gently when I reach the head of his dick. I don't think I'm ready to suck him off just yet, so I do my best at getting him off this way. I speed up my hand. Down, up, twist . He's panting now and his hands are gripping my thighs tightly as he leans back. I rub just under the crown of his dick, where I know I love to touch myself. He groans under his breath and I can see his chest moving rapidly with each breath. I can tell he was already worked up from blowing me and I hope he's just as turned on from me touching him as I am doing it.  
He's thrusting his hips in the opposite way that I pump my hand, trying desperately to get to the edge. I try varying the pressure as I go. Up, squeeze, down, squeeze. He's really rocking his hips now and my hand is almost a blur with how fast I'm working him. His groans are getting higher and higher in pitch and I'm once again keenly aware of the open door.  
"Simon!" He gasps and he's coming. His cum drips down my hand and over my clothed stomach. He's breathing so deeply, eyes scrunched closed. He's so pretty like this, face and chest flushed, breathing heavily. 

I let go of his dick and he flops forward, body tired and heavy.  
He lets out a heavy sigh and snuggles against me.  
I can't help the content sound I make as I wrap my arms around him. "You're amazing."  
He looks up and me and smiles, kissing the corner of my mouth. "You are too."

And fuck, I think I love him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Please leave comments, they can be constructive or appreciative or whatever, but please be nice. c: 
> 
> I'm working on a second installment right now and it should be up within the next week or two. (It won't be very long, I just suck at being consistent haha). 
> 
> What's something you liked about this fic? What else would you like me write about? Leave suggestions. ^~^ 
> 
> Ciao, thanks for reading!


End file.
